


Unintentional, Unforgivable Mistake

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [8]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alpha Eric, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Ryan, Omega Speedle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I shouldn’t have claimed you.” Eric whispered in Ryan’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional, Unforgivable Mistake

“I shouldn’t have claimed you.” Eric whispered in Ryan’s ear and he pulled the sleeping omega close to him. He kissed the claim on the nape of Wolfe’s neck and the omega moaned in his sleep. They were still locked together. Ryan had called him in the late of night about ten minutes before his heat started.

Eric had meant to only ease his heat. Not claim him.

He wasn’t over Speedle Yet. He will never be over Tim. His first love. His first omega.

Don’t get him wrong. Ryan was amazing. He was spectacular but he wasn’t Eric’s omega. He could never be his Eric’s omega. Eric could never love him the way he loved his Tim.

He already felt guilty for what he was about to do. Leaving an omega right after a claim would no doubt break the claim but it would leave them heartbroken. And Eric really hated to do that to Ryan but it was better he stop it now rather than later when there would be even more tragedy. Plus they hadn’t bonded and that was a good thing.

Eric looked at Ryan; he was so beautiful but the alpha had promised Tim. Promised his omega that he would die having only been bonded to one omega. That alone might kill him but he was going to keep that promise, come hell or high water.

“I am so sorry.” Eric whispered in Ryan’s ear an hour later when he pulled out. Wolfe’s heat had passed so he could leave now. He kissed the omega’s cheek. “Please don’t hate me.”

Eric slipped out the bed and redressed himself before he walked out of Ryan’s home hoping he didn’t hurt Ryan too bad, hoping he wouldn't cry when he woke up in a cold bed all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
